


phenomena of nature

by wariangle



Category: Strange Empire (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wariangle/pseuds/wariangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Rebecca, some ways into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	phenomena of nature

They remain beneath the sheets, tangled closely together in Rebecca's slim bed, sweat drying slowly on their skin in the warm night. Rebecca's hand rests against Morgan's chest, one finger lightly tapping out the rhythm of his heart. It is strong and even and only slightly elevated, which, according to her texts and the highly circumscribed observations she had been able to make with only herself and her lover to study, is an expected post-coital symptom.

Usually, the physical exertion is followed by a relaxation of the muscles as well as the mind she's found, and so is surprised when Morgan soon begins to fret next to her, the furrow between his brows, smoothed out by their love-making, growing deep again.

Rebecca turns her head to kiss him, since it is something she finds highly pleasurable and furthermore usually seem to have a restorative effect when Morgan's good mood flees, even though she has found no medical evidence to support it.

There are a lot of things when it comes to Morgan - and her, and them - that does not measure up to the facts and knowledge she has learned and hoarded during her life like others do coins or jewelery. It is something that unsettles and tempts her alike. Morgan has the curious effect on her that she seldom feels simultaneously as untethered and grounded as when she is in his company.

He returns her kiss for but a moment, before briefly pressing his lips to her chin and pulling away as far as it is possible, which is but a few scant inches.

"What we doing with no proper union between us ain't right," Morgan says after long, quiet minute. "Neither in God's eyes, nor man's."

"There is an easy solution, if it vexes you so," Rebecca says. Marriage is not something that she has ever been particularly interested in – not more so than anything else in this world. What interests her is how things are put together, and marriages generally seem to be made up by an awful lot of convenience and no small bit of force on the woman's part, more often than not.

It seems a thing distant from what she and Morgan shares, but if it is something he wishes, she would gladly wed him. It would be a curious thing, if nothing else, to see how her second marriage would measure up to her first.

"Ain't making it more right," Morgan mutters, his mouth twisted into a sharp line. "A transgression against nature it would be, me taking you for a wife with no ability to see you properly satisfied or fill you up with child."

"Not all women want children," Rebecca says, all but parroting back the words Isabelle Slotter spoke to her all those moons ago, easily and carelessly throwing one of the facts she'd thought right and true for so long into question. "And," she says and takes one of his hands, placing it against her breast, "you may believe what you want about your God, but there can be no transgression in something born of flesh, not against nature." Her nipple is stiff against his palm and she feels the familiar warmth spark through her as she moves his hand gently against it.

She thought everything she wanted to learn about the human body to be buried within it, to be revealed only by death and a sharp blade, but that was before she got Morgan's hands all over her, teaching her things she had been all but unaware of before. It frustrates her how he cannot see the contradiction in calling something so evidently natural abnormal. The roof they're under, the sofa they lie on, the pins in her hair are unnatural, man-made items – sex is not.

Somehow, her words tease a small, familiar smile from Morgan. "You're a wonder, Becca, and that's nottin' but the truth," he says, thumb stroking across her breast on it's own accord, his other hand going up to cup her face.

"I do not believe there is such a thing," Rebecca says earnestly. "There is a scientific explanation for everything – 'wonder' is but a label man uses for what he does not understand."

Morgan smile widen, despite the darkness still lingering in his eyes. "Fitting, then," he says, "'cause little do I understand how someone like yourself came into being, much less took someone like me into your heart."

There is nothing in her or anyone else's heart but muscle, veins and blood, Rebecca has learned from extensive study, but she also knows how that it is not really what Morgan's telling her.

A sudden flush carries through her in response to his sweetly uttered words, that electric sensation she still cannot account for washing through her bones. Morgan's hand is still in hers and so she guides it quickly downward, where's she's wet and open as result of his touch, his closeness, his scent.

"It really is this simple to you, isn't it," he says, as he shifts so he's on top of her, pushing inside firm and slow, eyes intent on her face as she gasps and scrambles for his shoulders to hold on against her pleasure, the feel of her body stretching to accommodate him inside her.

There is nothing simple about it, the way the nerve endings in her body reacts to his touch and muddles her mind beyond the helping of it, but she nods anyway and leans up to kiss him, molding her body into him, to fit his shape, to keep him closer to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://wariangle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
